Someone So Special
by Sniper Tulip
Summary: Bashir wont admit he has feelings for Garak so he requests dinner with a lovely young woman from the station whom Odo has been trying to get up the nerves to ask to dinner himself. Garak and Odo find out and the 2 must work together in the name of love!
1. Chapter 1

Someone So Special

Author's Note: Nothing out of the ordinary, just showing some lovin' for my 3 favorite characters in Deep Space Nine. E'Dan is a character I created especially for this story, since I can't see Kira going out with Julian I needed a character to bring Odo in. Maybe I'll do something of a back-story with her later. This story is rated PG-13 for Male/Male relationship. Enjoy!

Part 1: Garak Sets the Stage.

"Ah! My dear doctor, how pleasant it is to see you in this corner of the station." Garak beamed as he gestured the young man into his shop.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bashir was always taken aback at Garak's enthusiasm towards him. "Nothing really, Garak. Just taking a break." He replied with a slightly nervous tone. Garak watched him with sparkling eyes and that ever so charming Cardassian smile.

"And you found your way to my humble shop? How fascinating!" Garak's smile widened so much more Bashir thought his face might break.

"Err I suppose..." The doctor smiled back hesitantly, a blush creeping over his dark skin. He forced himself to tear away from Garak's deep eyes. "I-I really should be heading back."

Garak leaned into Bashir; his lips painfully close, his warm breath tickling Bashir's cheek. "If you must, I suppose I can let you go. If you promise to return..."

Bashir swallowed hard. Garak's cryptic way of speaking led him on to believe the tailor was after more than just a simple conversation over lunch. For a split second he thought how tempting those parted lips looked. Horrified by the thought he pulled himself back.

"WellI-Iguesslunchthentomorrowright?" The words shot out of his mouth as if they had been fired from a phaser. "See-Seeyouthen." He managed an awkward wave before mechanically turning around and heading back into the direction of the infirmary. Garak watched the Doctor disappear into the crowed before letting out a sigh. He wasn't ready to give up quite yet.

Part Two: A Little Bit of Happiness.

"Odo!" E'Dan called out to the chief of security as he passed by the small office. Odo turned at the sound of her lovely voice that seemed to float through the air.

"E'Dan, how are you is morning?" He watched as the young woman approached him, a warm smile lighting up her face. Ever since she had come aboard he made it a habit to pass by her study on his daily rounds, usually around 1500 hours since it seems the crowds of eager visitors disappeared to Quark's for the evening.

"I could be better." She sighed. "I have to go see Dr. Bashir later."

Odo furrowed his brow. "Nothing serious I hope?"

She laughed. "No, just need to get immunization shots. He wants to make sure I don't end up dying from something as simple as the Thelusian flu."

Odo opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by his communicator. "Odo here."

"Odo, could you bring the security rosters down to ops? Sisko wants to make some changes."

"Of course Major. On my way." Odo cursed his luck.

"Same time tomorrow then?" The redhead inquired.

"I look forward to it."

Part 3: Actions Speak Louder.

"Interesting."

E'Dan jumped.

"Garak, you startled me." She turned to see the Cardassian tailor who owned the neighboring shop eyeing her with great interest. She didn't know Garak personally, but she enjoyed his company. He'd really been the one to familiarize her with the station and is motley crew of inhabitants.

"I do apologize. But couldn't help notice the way you look at the Constable." Garak emphasized the word look and smirked.

"Is there something your trying to say Garak?" She crossed her arms and took a step forward. She could tell Garak was pleased by her reaction.

"Oh I think you know what I mean... Always watching for him to walk by... Batting your eyelashes... That little swoon you do-"

"I DO NOT SWOON!" She tried to mask her embarrassment but her beet red cheeks gave it away.

"Oh come now my dear, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Garak noted with glee.

"Don't you have something to do?" She stated turning back into the study.

"I suppose. This was fun-we should do it again. Say 1500 hours... tomorrow?" Garak dodged as a book flew by his head.

Part 4: Bedside Manner.

E'Dan stepped through the doors to the infirmary and was greeted warmly by the young doctor.

"Its lovely to see you again, I wish we had a chance to meet under more favorable circumstances." He grinned as he ushered her to a seat.

"Although I must say this is a good excuse as any."

She had to admit; the doctor was quite charming, handsome too. He picked up a hypospray and tilted her head to the side. She winched slightly from the hissing sound, but it was over in a matter of seconds.

"Is that all?" She asked surprised.

"Unfortunately yes." Bashir smiled again coyly. "Although I do have something I must ask."

"Of course Doctor."

"Dinner with me tonight at Quarks? There's this new Klingon restaurant that I hear serves the most amazing Rokeg Blood Pie."

"Sounds...Appetizing..." She replied cautiously.

"Is that a yes?" Bashir grinned. It was only dinner she thought, what harm would it do?

"Shall I meet you at 1900 then?"

"The hours will seem like an eternity." The young man took her hand and kissed it. "And you can call me Julian."

As she left the grin slowly faded from his face. The feelings Garak brought out in him were like none other. He tried to convince himself it was unnatural. He didn't need Garak; he was having dinner with a beautiful young woman. Then why did it feel like something was missing? He shrugged it off and prepared to leave for the evening.

Part 5: A Feeling of Dread.

E'Dan closed the door to her study and turned to see Garak doing the same.

"What are your plans for tonight, Garak?" She questioned the Cardassian, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh the usual, curl up with one of those dreadful human novels Julian lends me. What about you my dear?"

"Having dinner with Doctor Bashir-I mean Julian at Quarks tonight." If she hadn't been concentrating on typing in the security code to the door, she would have seen the devastating look on Garak's face.

"I see." Was all he said, followed by; "I need to get going."

"Garak?" She turned to his back as he walked away. How odd she thought. Garak was always cheerful, even to the point of annoyance. She shrugged it of and headed back to her quarters to change.

Part 6: The Plot Thickens.

"Constable! It is a lovely evening, wouldn't you say?" Odo turned slowly to an enthusiastic Bashir as he approached from behind.

"I...Suppose." He answered in his usual gravelly tone. "What has gotten you in such a good mood this evening, Doctor?"

"I'm having dinner with a beautiful woman." The young mans grin was positively radiant. Odo snorted.

"Did Dax finally give you the time of day?"

"Your humor is unmatched, Constable. But no, in fact I'm having dinner with E'Dan in... less than an hour so sadly I must bid you farewell."

Odo opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He watched as Bashir trotted off towards the Promenade and he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness creep over him. Mentally he cursed himself for being such a shy fool. If he had the courage to ask her out, then maybe she would be having dinner with him right now. Odo had gotten used to disappointment. He pushed the feelings aside and continued with his nightly patrol.

Chapter 2 should be up in a few hours. Does anyone even read Garak x Bashir fanfics anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Well its been a year I think... I found this story on my computer and thought maybe someone out there would still like to see how it ends. Enjoy!

**Part 7: Romulan Ale.**

Garak watched from the balcony of the Promenade as Julian entered. His dark eyes softened at the sight of the young man whom he adored. Bashir picked an empty table towards the back of the bar, easily within Garak's view. He didn't even know why he came, the whole ordeal had left him feeling empty, and now seeing the one person who made his heart sing waiting patiently for someone who wasn't him almost bought a tear to the older man's eye. Garak sat back in his chair and downed his second glass of Romulan ale.

It was only about 15 minutes since Bashir had entered to Promenade that Odo stepped through its doors. He didn't want to be there, see E'Dan and the Doctor enjoying each other's company but he had seen a pair of Andorian's talking to Quark the other day and suspected his Ferengi friend was up to no good. He choose instead sitting at the bar, to take a seat in the balcony. He didn't feel like being prodded with what Quark called "friendly conversation."

E'Dan entered the promenade and was immediately flagged down by Bashir who looked like he was trying to land a shuttlecraft. She waved slightly, a bit embarrassed by the young doctors enthusisim. She brushed her red curls out of her face and lifted up the bottom of her emerald green robe slightly. The golden designs laced through the fabric shimmered in the low light.

"E'Dan, you look incredible." Bashir stood up and smiled. He rushed over and pulled back her chair, gesturing for her to sit across from him. Green eyes met bright blue.

"Thank you for inviting me this evening, Julian. Its not often I get a chance to enjoy myself outside my work."

Odo had lost all track of time the moment E'Dan had entered the room. He had always been attracted to her, but he never really knew how to deal with feelings of affection. If only Bashir hadn't been there, maybe just maybe he would have had the courage to put his feelings into words. The shapeshifter only looked up briefly when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Garak, whose eyes were fixed on the table where Bashir and E'Dan sat. The Cardassian briefly became aware of someone watching him and he looked up, his eyes catching Odo's. For a moment neither said anything, It was Odo who spoke first.

"Garak."

"Constable." He replied cheerfully. He noticed Odo glance back down at the table, and suddenly he put two and two together.

"Interesting…" The tailor's smile widened. The afflection of his voice led Odo to know how much the older man had to drink.

"Care to enlighten me as to why my business is any of yours?" Odo replied coolly, not completely entertained by the idea of spending the evening talking to a half sober Cardassian.

"Because my dear shapeshifter, in a sense we are both aftetr the same thing." Garak drank the rest of his ale, and stood up almost gracefully. Almost.

"Don't talk nonsense. " Odo turned his back to the tailor.

"So I should believe your ogling of E'Dan is nothing more than a concern for her well-being?" No response. Garak thought for a moment. "Of course the doctor is much more suited for her, I'm sure this evening is only the first step in the direction of many others…"

"I could say the same thing about you. I saw you looking down there." Odo grumbled.

"Oh I promise you its not E'Dan I'm after."

There was a long pause as Odo processed the information given to him. He wasn't terribly surprised. He glanced down at the table again and watched as Doctor Bashir laid a hand on hers. They were laughing.

"That settles it. I'm going down there." Garak said in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"And say what?" Odo couldn't help but be slightly amused.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

**Part 8: Confrontation.**

Garak stumbled as he walked down the stairs, the bar was its usual busy night and no one seemed to notice. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he neared the table the Doctor and E'Dan were sitting. So many scenarios passed through his mind and for the first time in a long time, he was scared. As he got within a couple feet of the table, Julian noticed him.

"Garak! I don't usually see you out here at night. You know E'Dan?"

Garak opened his mouth, but no words came out. The Doctor frowned. "Are you… Feeling alright?"

Garak snapped to his senses. "Of course, we've met on occasion." The Cardassian managed a fake smile. Bashir could tell something was wrong.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, E'Dan?"

"Of course." She smiled and took another sip of her drink.

Bashir led them to a quite corner outside the bar.

"You look unsettled, Garak." The young man whispered. He studied his friend's face, his eyes tracing over the many scales that outlined his eyes. He could tell Garak had drank more than he should but despite the haze he saw something he'd never seen before. Pain? No, not completely. Desire? Despite the coolness in the room, Bashier suddenly felt very warm.

"Doctor I-" Garak looked away for a moment. "Its nothing, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Bashir was stumbling over his words. The Cardassian turned to leave but before he could walk away Julian grabbed his arm gently.

"Garak, please." He said softly. "You haven't been yourself lately. I've been concerned."

The older man stopped but didn't turn back. The Doctor tightened his grip. "You can talk to me. You can tell me anything." He paused, and whispered "My dear tailor."

"Julian…" Garak started to talk but the alcohol caught up to him. "I need to lay down."

Bashir nodded. "Let me just tell E'Dan."

He walked back to the table where the young lady was sitting.

"E'Dan, I feel absolutely terrible. I need to walk Garak back to his quarters. He drank more than his fair share of Romulan Ale, and who knows what else. Please let me make it up to you."

"Julian..." She smiled. "I know whats going on, you don't need to explain."

The doctor smiled, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Thank you." With those words he nodded and returned to the half-coherent Cardassian. The younger man slid his arm around Garak's waist. "Lets get you to your quarters. Hold on to me."

**Part 9: Instinct plus Opportunity Equals Profit.**

Odo watched as Bashir led Garak away from the bar. He turned his attention to E'Dan sitting alone at the table. Before he could stop himself he found his feet carrying him down the stairs. It was like a dream, and he couldn't even tell if it was real or not. He just kept walking as if he was being pulled by some unknown force. He stopped only when he heard a familar voice say his name.

"Why Constable Odo. What brings you to my bar this evening?"

Odo stopped abruptly. Quark was standing in front of him, 2 drinks in hand. He felt the urge to strangle the Ferengi bartender rising. On the other hand, it did give him an excuse to be there. He decided he would use this opportunity to his advantage.

"Keeping my eye on you of course. Don't think for a moment I've gone easy on you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"For a moment I thought you might surprise me and say you were here to buy something." Quark replied unaffected. "I did just get in a case of Aldebaran Whiskey-"

"I'll pass thank you." He interrupted. Quark shrugged. "Suit yourself." The Ferengi walked off leaving Odo quite pleased with himself.

"Constable Odo?"

The changling turned to find himself face to face with the most beautiful woman on the station. So many things he wanted to say, his mind raced to think of something clever and charming but all that came out was, "Can I help you?"

E'Dan tilted her head slightly, his response had thrown her off. Thoughtfully she replied;

"Well yes, I suppose you could. Julian left and I'm sitting here at a table for two. Would you care to join me?"

Odo's mouth twitched. "I'd like that." He watched as she sat again, but this time she was waiting for him. He pulled out the chair and sat. "You look… Beautiful tonight, E'Dan."

He felt her hand slide over his and he felt all his worries dissapear. Odo knew he'd have to deal with Quark later, but that was the least of his concerns. He made a note to thank Garak later. It was going to be a good night.

**Part 10: A Private Moment.**

"Here, drink this." Julian handed Garak a glass of water. The Cardassian was sitting up on the couch, the younger man sat beside him.

"Thank you Doctor." He replied softly. There was a great deal of silence before Garak spoke up again. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean it? Mean what?" The Doctor replied, puzzled.

"My dear tailor." More silence. Bashir slowly reached out and touched the older mans arm.

"You always mean it, don't you?"

Garak looked up surprised. Julian was smiling, his eyes warm and comforting. His smile widened when he saw the look of shock spread across his friend's face.

"I didn't realize until tonight what you've been trying to tell me all along. Deep down I always knew, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I'm sorry Garak, I'm so sorry. I would never mean to hurt you."

"Julian?" Garak was surprised at how small his voice sounded. He felt like he was going to pass out. But still, he waited for rejection.

"I-I'm not sure if this is what I want but… I'm willing to try."

The Cardassian couldn't believe what he was hearing, He could feel the tears well up behind his eyes. He turned away, trying to compose himself.

"Don't turn away from me." Julian reached out and pulled the tailors chin so he was looking in his eyes. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips against cool Cardassian lips. He started to pull back when he felt a hand slide up his neck to the back of his head and gently pull him forward. Their lips met again, but harder this time. Bashir felt a tear drop to his cheek.

"Elim…" He whispered against soft lips. He felt the older man tighten his arms around him. Slowly, he let himself be pulled forward until he was on top of Garak's chest. Their lips never parted. Julian knew Garak needed this contact, and he was more than happy to oblige. Bashir pulled back and looked at his new lover in the eyes. He was seeing a different side of Garak, something tender he felt had been locked away for a very long time.

"Nothing to worry about Julian." The tailor pulled his lover back down. "I wasn't going to let you go anyways."

"Oh really? You were going to hold me here?" Bashir brought his lips back only centimeters from Garak's.

"Some way or another." Garak smirked. Lunch would never be the same again.

End.


End file.
